Stay with My Feeling
by tsundere uke
Summary: "Ada saat nya gue stay sama persaan ini. tapi ada saatnya pula gue leave dari perasaan ini. gk selamanya gue bisa nunggu elu." -Wonwoo / "Gue gk tau harus gimana. harus pilih siapa. Gue sayang keduanya, dan gue gk mau ngelepas keduanya. karna buat gue mereka kebahagiaan gue." -Mingyu


Stay with My Feeling

.

.

.

A story by tsundere uke

.

.

.

Cast:

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Yoon Jeonghan

Wen Junhui

And other

.

.

.

Genre: romance, sad, absurd, dll.

Rating: T

Cerita ini milik saya. Mingyu punya keluarga dan fans nya. Tapi Wonwoo punya saya dan keluarganya. Jangan ngamuk sama saya! Wkwk:v

BL or YAOI, typo bertebaran, gaje, AU, OOC. No plagiat. RnR please?

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo POV

ceritanya dulu waktu gue smp, gue dapet tetangga baru gitu. kata orang tua gue sih dia sekeluarga pindahan dari Seoul. dan karna gue anak satu-satu nya di rumah, waktu itu mamah nyuruh gue nganterin makanan ke tempat tetangga depan. ya gue sebagai anak satu satu nya ya manut/? aja gitu ehehe biasa lah ya anak rajin. Yaudah deh akhir nya gue otw ke rumah depan, buat anter ini makanan.

pas udah sampe depan rumah nya gue tengak tengok sedikit, yah buat mastiin gitu deh. Takut takut orang nya gak ada dirumah sekalian liat rumah yang baru di temptin ehehe.

"samlekum?" jawaban pertama gak dijawab.

"samlekum? ada orang gak?" yang kedua dibales, gak lama ada yang bukain pintu.

"kumsalam, eh ini anak siapa? kok imut banget ya?"

gue rada spechless gitu gengs dibilang imut, secara gue kan ganteng wkwk

"ah iya, jadi ini tante. mamah bilang suruh anterin makanan ini kesini, katanya sebagai tanda selamat datang d daerah sini. semoga betah disini ya tante hehehe"

"wah, terima kasih ya nak. nama kamu siapa? kayak nya kamu seumuran sama anak saya yang kedua deh, temenin anak saya yang kedua ya? biasa dia anak nya rada cengeng tapi sok tegar gitu, jadi kadang rada takut mau temenan. mau kan? hehe"

"nama saya Jeon Wonwoo tante hehe. kebetulan saya baru masuk SMA, memang nya anak tante itu umur nya berapa? tenang aja tante saya bakal jadi temen anak tante"

pas selesai ngomong gk sengaja gue liat siluet seseorang yang seumuran gue gitu. mayan ganteng lah anak nya ehehe. Tapi gak tau deh dia itu anak yang lagi diomongin apa bukan.

"makasih ya nak Wonwoo, kamu baik banget. anak saya umur nya 16 tahun"

"oh berarti samaan kayak saya tante. yaudah ya tante, saya mau pamit. udah sore masih harus bantu mamah hehe, permisi tante samlekum"

gue alihin pandangan dari yang tadi focus di balik punggung tante jadi kea rah tante dan gue pun akhir nya pamit sama tante Kim.

"ah iya nak, makasih ya makanan nya bilang ke mamah kamu. sering sering dateng kesini ya" tante Kim bilang sambil lambaiin tangan nya gitu.

"siap tante!" gue mulai pergi ninggalin rumah baru itu dan hari pun mulai gelap.

Wonwoo POV end

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hari itu hari yang cerah gitu gengs, si Wonwoo udah bangun tumbenan juga tuh anak udah bangun. udah rapih pula, dia tinggal berangkat sekolah aja gitu istilahnya.

mamah nya aja sampe heran ngeliat dia udah ada dimeja makan, padahal makanan nya belom mateng. dan tau nya dia berangkat pagi karena ada pr gengs, dia belom ngerjain pr nya btw /pantes aja bangun pagi lu nu/

"mah masak nya masih lama gak? Wonwoo mau berangkat pagi nih sekarang" Wonwoo bilang sambil ngetuk ngetukin meja gitu.

"tumben kamu udah bangun? biasa nya juga mamah harus teriak dulu baru kamu nya bangun" mamah Wonwoo malah balik nanya.

"yaelah mah, bangun pagi salah. bangun siang juga salah, mau nya apa coba? yaudah lah Wonwoo makan roti aja mah. keburu telat nih, Wonwoo berangkat dulu ya mah!"

Wonwoo lari ngacir keluar. dan gak lama, dia dateng lagi ke arah mamah nya.

"lupa salim mah ehehe, berangkat dulu ya mah, bilang ke papah Wonwoo udh berangkat duluan. samlekum" Wonwoo nyium tangan mamahnya dan mulai lari lagi.

"iya hati hati ya nak" mamah Wonwoo cuma bisa liatin anak semata wayang nya aja.

Wonwoo udah diluar rumah ni gengs, dia jalan ngebut gitu sambil ngunyah roti dimulut nya. pas udah sampe halte, dia ngos ngosan sendiri. batuk batuk dah itu bocah wkwk. dan gak lama bis jurusan sekolah dia dateng, pas dia mau masuk. ada seseorang yang ngehadang dia,

DEG

dia kira itu anak mau ngapa ngapain dia. eh tau nya cuma mau duluan masuk bus doang njir wkwk. Wonwoo rada sebel liat itu bocah, gaya nya sok keren kece gitu deh pokoknya.

akhir nya Wonwoo juga masuk ke dalem bus, dia duduk di kursi yang khusus sendiri gitu. eh gak tau nya bocah tadi ada di depan dia. pas Wonwoo mau pindah dia mikir "ngapain juga gue pindah ya? ah bodo yang penting gue duduk" akhirnya Wonwoo gak jadi pindah.

Wonwoo coba liat jalanan, tapi entah kenapa dia jadi gak fokus gitu, tau dah dia mikirin apa. dia coba liat anak yang tadi ngehadang dia, dia perhatiin dari belakang. kok kayak nya si Wonwoo udah pernah liat bocah itu, tapi gk tau kapan.

Dia coba coba mikir terus mikir. dan Wonwoo baru sadar kalo bocah itu mirip sama sileut yang kemaren dia liat di rumah nya tante Kim, yang kemaren dia liat waktu nganterin makanan.

Wonwoo coba liat baju itu anak. dan betapa kaget nya si Wonwoo waktu tau itu anak pake baju SMA yang samaan kayak dia. berartikan... anak itu satu sekolah sama dia? Lagian muka nya juga keliatan asing buat Wonwoo.

Apa jangan jangan ini anak nya tante Kim? Tapi mana mungkin, tante Kim bilang anaknya cengeng. Wonwoo geleng geleng kepala. lagian anak yang didepan nya juga gak keliatan kek anak cengeng dia gak mau temenan sama anak sok keren dan sok kece kayak dia. ewh banget pikir Wonwoo dan mungkin aja Wonwoo salah orang kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai~ ini ff pertama saya yang saya publishkan (/TT)/

Jujur aja saya kurang pede dengan karya saya sendiri. Saya berharap kalian suka dengan ff pertama saya. dan ff ini jg saya upload di wp sih eheh

Happy reading guys~ jangan lupa review yg banyak yaw~ (•ˬ•)g


End file.
